A Spelling Story YGO Style
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: No plot. Dumbfunny story I wrote from spelling. Humor me.


I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

* * *

Me: Humor me. I wrote this for a spelling homework assignment. My teacher thought it was "Interesting."

Ceribi: (snigger)

Hikari Daeron and Ceribi Motou are MY, MINE, AND ME characters. NO STEAL WITHOUT ME PERMISSION!

Ceribi: Oh yeah, and the duel sucks.

Me: (nods) Sorry.

* * *

"Kaiba! Don't act irrationally! It might cost you the duel!" shouted Yami, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, to Seto Kaiba, the World Champion duelist. Right now, Seto was dueling against Hikari Daeron, a friend of theirs. She rolled her eyes. 

"Thanks for the confidence Pharaoh," she said to Yami. "But anyway, I think Kaiba boy knows a trick or two. That's indisputable. Besides, it's my move." Hikari drew a card from her deck and grinned. "All right! I activate Black Luster Ritual! By sacrificing my Mystical Elf and Warrior Dai Grapher, I can summon the might Black Luster Soldier!" She grinned triumphantly as her soldier appeared in front of her as a computerized hologram. "And by playing the magic card Axe of Despair, I can raise my mighty Soldier's attack by 1000, giving it 4000 attack points. Now my Soldier, attack his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Black Luster Solider ran up and sliced the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon in half. It was destroyed. "That was reasonable, wouldn't you say Seto?" She smirked. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Seto glared at his friend a drew a card. Before he could make his move, another person came running up. "Kaiba? You're losing?" Joey Wheeler sniggered. "We must make a memento for dis day."

"I'm surprised a mutt like you knew how to commemorate something," said Seto coolly. "This truly _is _a day to reminisce. I give my ratification."

"I AIN'T NO DOG, KAIBA!"

"Really? It was reputedly believed that you were." Seto got back to the duel. "I place a monster in defense and end my turn."

"All right Hikari, it's your move," said Bakura Ryou from the sidelines. "Although I am deputy referee and I'm not supposed to take sides, I have faith that you'll win."

"Thanks Kura-chan!" said Hikari energetically to her boyfriend. She drew a card. However, the duel once again interrupted by the coming of Ceribi Motou, Yugi Motou's twin sister. Yugi, at the moment, was in his soul room, because Yami was in control of their body.

"Hi guys!" said Ceribi. "Oooh, a duel? Blue Eyes vs. Light? Neat-o!" She immediately sat down to watch the duel between her boyfriend and best friend. "I need to write a memoir about this."

"Make a memorial," agreed Bakura.

"ANYWAY," said Hikari loudly. "I'll have my Soldier attack your face-down monster!" It was destroyed. "THEN I'll summon the mighty Beta the Magnet Warrior in attach mode! Attack Seto's life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" Seto activated his facedown card. "I activate Wabaku. I don't receive any damage now."

"So what's the life points again?" asked Yami to no one in particular. He checked. "2500 to 1000 Hikari? Whoa! Kaiba, you're losing severely!"

"I know." Seto gritted his teeth.

"A commemorative day," said Joey.

"Yes, this is quite the reminiscent type of event. You don't lose a duel and forget," said Ceribi.

"That would be disputed," said Seto as he placed a monster in defense and a card face down, "by many people, such as myself. Although I never forget a duel in which I lose, not to name any names, YAMI," he glared at the said person, "I will not be the loser today. And these are the cards that ensure my victory."

Hikari summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior. So far, Seto had a card face down and a card in defense. Hikari had three monsters in attack mode and one card face down.

"You need to rationalize the duel, Kaiba-boy," said Hikari. "Make it reasonable. I don't think this duel will have a winner, at this rate. It will probably be a draw."

"We'll have to see," said Seto. "It's true, this duel will be long, if the demented mutt keeps talking – "

"You dink I'M demented Kaiba, well guess what? You've got dementia! You're so emotionless dat you're frozen!"

"Joey," said Yami, "No offense, but, as Yugi, Hikari and Ceribi would say, that is the worst burn I've ever heard in my life!"

"Yeah Pharaoh!" said Ceribi and Hikari at once.

"Why thank you Yami," said Seto with a smirk. "Now I have no need to insult the mutt myself."

"Ceribi, get your boyfriend to LOOSEN UP!" said Hikari to her best friend. "Seriously."

"I'll work my magic," said Ceribi with a grin. She cracked her knuckles.

Seto and Hikari continued to duel. Seto tried using the Crush Card Virus, but Hikari was able to stop it with Seven Tools of the Bandit. Soon the duel was a tie, 500 life points to 500 life points. She had Black Luster Soldier and Valkirion the Magna Warrior on the field, while he had one monster in defense.

"You know," said Bakura thoughtfully as they all watched the duel. "Kaiba normally is famous for disrepute duels. His opponent loses fairly quickly, unless he's against Yami." The said duelists had identical smirks on their faces. "But," he continued, "it seems like he's met his match yet again. This duel is getting unreasonably long."

"Got that right!" said Hikari with a smile.

Suddenly Yami closed his eyes. "This is the final turn," he said. He opened them again and grinned. "Go ahead Hikari."

Hikari nodded quickly. "Reveal face-down card!" she exclaimed, and revealed Just Desserts. Seto had one monster on the field, and thus received 500 damage worth of life points. However, Seto activated Soul Exchange, and, sacrificing Hikari's two monsters, was able to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. He then activated Quick Attack, so he was also able to attack her life points directly. The duel resulted in a tie.

"Good duel," they told each other and shook hands. The others grinned and they all went out, after picking up some friends, to go to Burger World.

* * *

OMG, Julia, you scared the &$#ING HELL out of me! I didn't realize that you changed your account name, and, D-A-Y-A-M, did I get scared when you called me by my name. But I'm glad you like my stories, even though you don't quite get YGO. And yes, the Green Doblin DID say this was "Interesting".


End file.
